


Frostbitten Reflections

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jessica POV, Matt to the Rescue, Maybe some angst, Short, Short Story, helping jess get back to the cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Where the fuck is Mike? He should be protecting me.</em>
</p><p>Instead its Matt's body heat she feels against her, bleeding through her jacket, not Mike's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple short fic of the way I imagine Matt would help Jess get back to the cabin. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, please leave comments and critiques. It makes my work better and encourages me to keep writing!

Its cold and she thinks she freezing to death. If the monster doesn't get her the frostbite sure will. Strong arms are wrapped around her, carrying her. She looks up to see Matt's face, so focused on trekking back to the cabin. She wants to reach out and touch his cheek gently but she doesn't have the strength nor the courage to do so.

 **Mike came for her.** That she has to keep reminding herself of. But its so hard to remember when Matt is the one holding her so protectively against himself. He had taken his jacket and wrapped it around her lower half, the jacket she had already had been warming her numb upper body as well as it could but had left her legs to freeze.

He saved her. 

He protected her from the that... _thing_.

He didn't leave her even though she was injured and slowing him down.

He was selfless.

She liked all those things about him and she slowly starts to think about how   _shitty_ Emily treats him. She would treat him much better.

She feels so  _safe_ with  **him.**

_Where the fuck is Mike? He should be here protecting me._

Instead its Matt's body heat she feels against her, bleeding through her jacket, not Mike's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around to the end!


End file.
